Meet the Oc's
by WrathOFHades
Summary: If you've ever read the Son of Love, Meet the characters in depth. Or If you just want to see my Ocs, take a look. Take a chance and Meet the Ocs. I don't own any PJO characters or themes.Rated T because I don't remember if I put anything bad.
1. Maurice Hernandez

Hello fanfiction readers. Today on **Meet the Oc's**, we will be interviewing the Characters from my story, "The Son of Love". So sit down and enjoy.

Me: So welcome to Meet the Oc's. How are you today?

_**Maurice: ¿Qué? Where am I?**_

_Me: None of your business. Just answer the questions and you can get out of here._

_**Maurice: Will there be an audience?**_

Me: Yes there will, now can we begin?

_**Maurice: Of course! I can't disappoint my fans, can I?**_

Name: Maurice Pyrros Hernandez

Nickname: Pyro, Diablo

Age: 17. August 8, 1995

Height: 5'8

Weight: 214 lbs

Build: Muscular. Ripped actually. Huge arms, extra defined chest, all the works. I know I'm amazing.

Hair: Longish, black, curly-ish hair. I usually keep it in a ponytail.

Special Markings: A dragon tattoo on my right arm. The spiked tail starts at the top of my shoulder and the body continues down my arm. The dragon looks as if its wrapped around my arm. The mouth comes to an opening on my wrist, so that when I make fire, it looks like the dragon is breathing flames.

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Powers: The ability to control anything electronic or mechanical, such as vehicles, phones, laptops, etc. I can also control electrical pulses. I can send a short wave of electricity into any solid object. I can command and create fire.

Weapon(s): I have a black wristband that I made which turns into my twin blade celestial bronze Katzbalgers. The handles are actually electromagnetic devices that detect my electric pulses and return to me. They are also homemade explosives, just in case I need to blow something up. My other weapon is an Imperial golden, Scottish Claymore that I sling over my back. I love the thing.

History: I was born and partially raised in San Diego. I left at the age of 10 and have only been back once. When I was 8 years old, I found out I was the son of a Greek god. That same year, I learned of my Powers over technology. When I was 10, my mother and I went to New York so that I could live with my aunt and cousin and attend Camp. In 2006, my mother was caught in an explosion at her factory, so now I live with my aunt for good.

Feelings about Your family: I love them like they were my immediate family. My aunt Alexis treats me like her son and I love her like my mom. Daunte and I are like brothers now. We're barely inseparable. That is until one of us finds a girl and we slightly ignore each other.

Personality: Extremely amazing Prankster. I'm a huge flirt. But other than those two things, I'm a pretty nice person. And I'm pretty friendly too. I'm actually a pretty responsible person as well.

Best feature: I would have to say my size and strength. It gives me an advantage in a fight or in the forge. I could also kind of say my looks, cuz' you know, I'm extremely handsome and everything. Though some people say Daunte and I look almost like twins. Ha, he wishes he were this good looking. (Although, that could help us pull some major pranks.)

Favorite Outfit: A pair of khaki cargo shorts and a red or black polo, with some black and white supras or some vans. I always have my wristband on my left wrist.


	2. Daunte Hernandez

Me: Hola, Daunte

_**Daunte: Let's just get this over with.**_

Name: Daunte Adoremus Hernandez

Nickname: Tay

Age: 17. May 3, 1995

Height: 5'10

Weight: 195 lbs

Build: Muscular-Athletic

Hair: Long, black, straight hair. Usually slicked back and hangs down to the top of my back/shoulders.

Special Markings: A heart on the outside of my right bicep. It's light red, with 2 arrows diagonally crossing it and a third arrow on a bull's-eye in the dead center of it. The Word love is written inside the heart.

Godly Parent: Anteros, the god of requited love and the avenger of unrequited love.

Powers: Can fly with the use of my Butterfly wings. Can charmspeak to a degree. Gifted to master ability of sword fighting. Cursed at birth, as an avenger of unrequited love, majority of my life will be filled with me uselessly loving people who do not love me back, and with people who love me but receive no such love in return.

Weapon(s): I own a golden, heart necklace given to me from my father. No, it's not girly. Anyway, it has a switch on the back of the heart that turns the necklace into my Navy blue composite bow and lead/celestial bronze tipped arrows. I also own two navy blue watches that turn into two lead/celestial bronze Katanas. One lead, one celestial bronze. Apparently, lead can kill monsters as well. Who knew? The handles are engraved with the word 'Amor'.

History: I was born in San Diego and partially raised there as well. In 2000, I moved to New York City with my mother. At the age of 7, I learned that I was a demigod. I did not attend camp until I was 8. I was claimed but I was mis-identified as a son of Aphrodite. I learned that my father was Anteros in 2006. I currently live with my cousin and mother.

Feelings about your cousin: Although he can be rather annoying and loud, he is my little brother, whom I love. He is actually quite fun whenever we decide to pull pranks on the cabins at camp. Whether its getting an Ares camper and an Aphrodite camper to fall in love and then at the last second make one of them hate the other, or whether we are trying to pull off a prank on the Hermes cabin.

Personality: Hardcore Prankster. Other than that, I'm a pretty nice guy, unless you talk about my family, godly or non, or unless you're just a bully. I'm a kind; friendly guy who just loves to hang out and pull pranks actually.

Best feature: I've been told that I have a soothing voice. Actually more like every time I say a word, some person falls madly in love with it. I'm exaggerating btw. Also I guess my looks. Though most people say Maurice and I look like we could be twins. I guess I can see it, but not enough that we look like twins. (Although, we could pull off some nasty pranks.)

Favorite outfit: Dark Navy Blue Silk button down shirt, with some dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. Usually I have my aviators, and my two blue watches on.


End file.
